


Мессинский карлик

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Сквало не верил в телекинез и прочую херню, зато с симпатией относился к увлеченным людям с тараканами в головах. К ебанутым, одним словом.





	1. Chapter 1

Выйдя из самолета, Гокудера поежился, стянул у горла плащ и быстро пробежал под моросящим дождем к машине.

— Йо, Гокудера! 

— О, ты-то откуда здесь? Только не говори, что твой напарник по маханию железяками умотал куда-то без тебя, — Гокудера встряхнул головой и провел пятерней по влажным волосам.

— Уехал, да, — Ямамото улыбнулся, повернул ключ зажигания. 

— Снимает еще сто боев где-нибудь в Непале и не взял тебя с собой?

— Не взял. Только не в Непал. Он здесь, в Италии. В Мессине.

— Да? — Гокудера насторожился. — И что тебе мешает махнуть к нему и тренироваться, раз уж ты тоже пока в Италии?

— Он там по делам.

— Вот даже как, — Гокудера закурил и нажал на кнопку, приоткрывая окно.

— В Мессине появились иллюзионисты. Сразу несколько. Он уехал их вербовать, если получится. Что-то не так?

Гокудера зажмурился, подставляя лицо водяной мороси, и ничего не ответил.

Приехав к себе, он первым делом прошел через комнату к задней стене, приложил ладонь к круглому стеклянному кругу, вмонтированному в нее. Дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, открывая взгляду темное помещение со стеллажами, заполненными папками. Гокудера вошел внутрь, осторожно провел пальцами по корешкам — так давно не было повода сюда зайти. По памяти достал третью от красного вкладыша «М» папку. Осторожно, чтобы не капнуть водой с мокрых вещей, повернулся к открытой двери в комнату. Пролистал вклеенные газетные листы, остановился на предпоследнем, заскользил по нему глазами, выхватывая «необычные способности», «военная база», «карлик», «привидения». Решительно захлопнул ее и вышел.

Закрыв дверь в тайное хранилище, он быстро разделся, скинул костюм на кресло, достал из шкафа джинсы и футболку. Схватил мобильный, нажал на кнопку вызова:

— Десятый, я приехал. Все в норме. Отлучусь на пару дней… Недалеко, в Мессину. Буду на связи, если что. 

Нажав на отбой, Гокудера засунул мобильник в задний карман, натянул футболку и куртку. Открыл ящик стола, осторожно, по одному, достал оттуда амулеты и повесил на шею. Сжал в кулаке один из них — простенький, гнутый из проволоки четырехлистный клевер — и быстро пошел к двери.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквало в сотый раз пересматривал ролик с иллюзионистами, когда к нему без стука ввалился ураганный прихвостень Савады с папкой в руках.

— Охуел? Стучать не учили, когда входишь? Может, я не хочу никого видеть.

— Когда человек хочет остаться один, он двери закрывает, — Гокудера резко повернул колесико замка. — Вот так. Тебя такому не учили?

И вдруг резко стух и замямлил:

— Послушай... мне тут нужно кое-что.

— Слушаю. Что?

— Иллюзионисты.

— Зачем они Вонголе? 

— Плохо слушаешь, — огрызнулся Гокудера. Выдохнул шумно, продолжил уже спокойнее: — Начнем сначала. Не Вонголе. Мне лично. Нужно кое-что... исследовать.

— Резать их будешь, что ли?

— А может, и резать, — неожиданно легко рассмеялся Гокудера, наконец отлепившись от двери. Подошел ближе, развернул стул от себя спинкой, присел. 

— Ненависть к иллюзионистам? Сублимируешь? — хмыкнул Сквало, не удивляясь даже — изумляясь.

Гокудера Хаято. Правая рука Савады. «Десятый хочет... Десятый сказал... Десятый настаивает...» и вдруг «я», «мне», «личное». 

Если бы утром со Сквало поздоровалась пара его собственных форменных сапог, он бы удивился меньше.

И костюмчик свой неизменный сменил на джинсы и майку. Гокудера под пристальным взглядом смутился, дернул себя за мочку уха, покрутил серьгу-колечко.

— Ладно... Понимаешь, я думаю, они не иллюзионисты.

— Серьезно? — Сквало покосился на экран ноута, где по магазину летали и падали тарелки, а из стеклянной витрины тянулся в сторону продавца гигантский Фредди Крюгер.

— Да. — Гокудера достал сигарету, помял в пальцах и, так и не прикурив, заложил за ухо. — Ты в курсе, что здесь недалеко была военная база?

— Нет, — Сквало смотрел — и не мог перестать.

Даже мимика совсем другая, не та, с которой он тянет это свое «Десятый». Щурится, сводит тонкие брови, прикусывает губу — и как-то сразу вспоминаешь, что ему едва за двадцать. Пацан еще.

— Так вот. Тут была база. Ее построили после землетрясения в восемьдесят первом. Простояла она, правда, недолго — до очередного землетрясения в том же восемьдесят первом.

— А, что-то припоминаю, да.

— Так вот. Эта база появилась не просто так. Ее тут поставили потому, что в окрестностях видели людей с неординарными способностями. Что-то их, эти способности, вызывало. Военные приехали искать это «что-то». Только их планам проводить исследования помешало землетрясение. Похоже, оно лишило их доступа к тому, что они изучали. Вот.

Гокудера протянул папку, которую до сих пор держал в руках.

— Это что за херь? — Сквало потянулся за папкой и заметил заинтересованный взгляд. Ах да, рука... Когда оставался один, то перчатки не надевал, и Гокудера сейчас с интересом смотрел на черные пластиковые пальцы с круглыми подвижными сочленениями на месте суставов. Сквало, хмыкнув, пошевелил пальцами в воздухе и развернул руку ладонью кверху. Гокудера отмер и аккуратно положил на нее папку.

— Это доказательства.

В ветхой картонной папке были сложены вырезки из газет, журналов — из тех, что в обилии можно было встретить раньше у любых торговцев-лоточников. Чаще всего там писали об инопланетянах и чьих-то скандальных разводах.

— Ну ты даешь, — рассмеялся Сквало и, взглянув краснеющему, мнущему вытащенную из-за уха сигарету Гокудере в глаза, спокойно добавил: — Кури. Окно только открой.

Он не верил в телекинез и прочую херню, зато с симпатией относился к увлеченным людям с тараканами в головах.

К ебанутым, одним словом.


	3. Chapter 3

Гокудера проснулся по будильнику и тут же, без раздумий, его выключил. Раз уж решился потратить немного времени на свои интересы, то и на сон его тоже можно выделить, хотя бы капельку. Четверть часа, не больше. Подхватился он, когда солнце светило уже вовсю, часы показывали полдень. Он заказал кофе в номер, покурил у открытого окна — погода наладилась; знать бы еще, надолго ли. Впустив в номер смешливую официантку, доставившую кофе, ушел в ванну, улыбаясь просто так, чего давно с ним не случалось. Когда вернулся, вытирая мокрые после душа волосы, вместо смешливой девочки возле стола стоял Сквало.

— Стучаться не учили? Может, я никого видеть не хочу.

— Могу уйти, — заржал Сквало. — Ладно, опустим обмен любезностями. 

Он он толкнул по полированной столешнице папку, которую ему вчера оставил Гокудера. 

— Херня это все. Быстро стареющие и умирающие носители чудо-талантов. Привидения, которых видели после смерти этих самых носителей. Привидения, которых к тому же манило, бля, манило, ты только вслушайся, поле, на котором потом разместился военный полигон. Отдельная херня — карлик этот.

— Это еще почему?

— Его так усиленно называют первопричиной всего, чуть ли не проводником в мир мертвых... вот только писать о нем стали после того, как отсюда убрали базу.

— Раньше, до того, как ее поставили.

— Нет, ураган. Якобы его видели раньше, но все статьи с его упоминанием появились после того, как военные отсюда ушли. Но. Чтобы ты потом не говорил, что я тебе ставил палки в колеса, покатаешься со мной. Увидишь у этих чудиков пламя тумана и успокоишься.

Гокудера выдохнул с облегчением — ему, в общем-то, большего от Сквало и не требовалось.

— Собирайся, сейчас поедем к одному. Тито Паскуале — это тот, который снял маску при ограблении магазина.

— Сквало, а скажи мне одну вещь. Тарелки, которые летали по залу... Они ведь потом на полу валялись, разбитые?

— А что это у тебя на плече?

Гокудера, который рылся в сумке в поисках свежей футболки, дернулся.

— Да так...

— Нет, серьезно. Татуировку сводил?

— Да. Решил, что пора завязывать с детством, и свел.

— То есть вот то, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, оно очень взрослое? Ладно, не психуй, пошли уже. Ты на машине?

— Да. На парковке стоит. Красная мазда. 

Сквало ненадолго задумался, подкидывая в ладони связку ключей.

— Нет, пожалуй, на моей поедем. Слишком приметно будет на двух машинах.

— Что мы будем делать у Паскуале? — спросил Гокудера по дороге.

— По обстоятельствам. Намекну, что знаю о его необычных способностях и как на них заработать без ограбления бакалейных лавок... А там посмотрим.

У подъезда небольшого двухэтажного дома, где жил Паскуале, судачили две тетки.

— Бедный Тито, — вздохнула одна.

— Перекур, — бросил Сквало и остановился, повернувшись к ним спиной.

Гокудера кивнул, не спеша достал сигарету и тоже прислушался.

— Бедная Франческа. Хоронить детей — это так тяжело. Никого из Паскуале кроме нее и не осталось... и хоронили в закрытом гробу...

— А слышала, говорят, его призрак ходит по полю!

— Пресвятая дева!

— Уходим, — прошипел Сквало и потянул Гокудеру назад, к машине.


	4. Chapter 4

Тарелки. Чертовы тарелки — это то, что на самом деле не давало Сквало покоя. Он это понял, просматривая в очередной раз съемки с камер наблюдения магазина. Вот врываются трое подростков с чулками на лицах, делают какие-то идиотские пасы руками. Тарелки поднимаются в воздух, стеклянная витрина начинает демонстрировать фильмы ужасов в формате «полное присутствие и погружение», а металлические вилки-ложки воронкой кружат над всем этим, угрожающе позвякивая. Вот все трое, забрав выручку у ошалевшего продавца, уходят из магазина, и один, последний, стягивает с себя маску-чулок и машет ей в камеру. Вот приезжает полиция. И что на полу? Правильно, разбитые тарелки и горка вилок.

А самих иллюзионистов уже нет, иллюзию держать некому. Значит, и в самом деле тарелки летали по воздуху.

Так что, когда Гокудера заговорил про них, тему пришлось срочно менять на первое, что на глаза попалось. Попался след от неудачно сведенной татухи — размазанный, как будто его долго терли ластиком, вызывающий желание потереть его влажным пальцем, скорее вытаскивая спрятанную татушку, чем уничтожая до конца.

Мысли Сквало так и крутились вокруг этих двух тем: тату и тарелки. А он почти на автомате открывал на ноуте файлы с информацией по дружкам-приятелям Тито — не слишком-то и большой список, надо отметить. Часть откинул сразу: переехали, еще часть по комплекции не совпадала с теми, кто засветился в магазине. В итоге осталось двое, один из которых, как утверждали соседи, заядлый любитель ужастиков — те, с кем покойный Тито обносил магазин. Вероятность девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процентов, одна десятая — на случайности. 

И еще интересная информация — похоже, Тито баловался травкой. Хотя, может, и чем посерьезнее.

А тетка у дома говорила про привидение. Чертова дура. 

Гокудера ворвался в номер уже привычно, без стука.

— Не надоело весь день смотреть в монитор?

Сквало потянулся и откинулся на спинку.

— Есть предложения?

— Я перед отъездом позвонил одному человечку в военном ведомстве. Он обещал мне нарыть все, что можно, про эту базу. Но пока молчит. Вот я думаю... Может, прокатимся, глянем на то, что от нее осталось?

Сквало посмотрел на окно — на улице уже успело стемнеть. 

— Хочешь увидеть привидений, которых, — Сквало, дурачась, вытянул руки вперед и пошевелил пальцами, — манит к развалинам базы? А и черт с тобой, поехали.

Увидеть привидений им не удалось.

Попасть на базу, впрочем, тоже.

На территории ее, между развалин, суетились люди в форме и противогазах, по периметру стояло оцепление.

— Оп-па, — довольно протянул Гокудера.


	5. Chapter 5

А нужный человечек из военного ведомства так и не звонил. Прождав весь день, Гокудера плюнул и набрал его сам. Тот ответил сразу и виновато забормотал: ничего не возможно узнать, все данные закрыты, даже у него нет доступа, а тут что-то опять вокруг этого подняли возню, не хотелось бы привлекать внимание. Да и опасность быть пойманным повысилась, ну вы же понимаете...

— Ладно, — оборвал его Гокудера, закатывая глаза. — Твой гонорар за эту услугу удвоен. Что-то ведь тебе все равно удалось нарыть?

— Список допуска на базу.

Гокудера поперхнулся дымом.

— Ну в таких условиях и это много. И еще все, что есть на тех людей, у кого был допуск. Немного, к их делам не допускают, но что смог… 

— Черт с тобой. Пересылай.

К вечеру он снова пошел к Сквало. Тот недавно вернулся с улицы и стаскивал с себя мокрую футболку. Гокудера следил за его движениями — что-то в нем такое было, из-за чего тянуло смотреть. Из серии «как горит огонь, как течет вода»… Можно дополнять по личным пристрастиям. У Гокудеры вот теперь плюсом к перечисленному — «как раздевается Сквало».

— Нихера. Оба как сквозь землю провалились.

— Или под. Не думаешь, что они тоже, как Тито?..

— Нет! — рявкнул Сквало. — Если только от передоза.

— Ладно. Знаешь, связался сегодня с тем, о ком тебе вчера рассказывал... Что-то сильно засекреченное было на этой базе. До сих пор засекречено, понимаешь? Темнят наши военные.

— Что, ничего не удалось добыть?

— О том, чем они там занимались, нет.

— Нихера себе, — Сквало нахмурился. — Не люблю, когда у них появляются секреты от нас.

— Может, попробуем их посетить? 

— Придется, пожалуй.

— Отлично. Я и противогазы нам нашел. 

Машину они поставили у дороги и до базы шли пешком, озираясь по сторонам. 

— Можно будет вон там попробовать. Стена невысокая, с этой стороны никого.

В этот момент поднялся шум. Затопали, полоснула автоматная очередь, одна, другая. А потом от дальней стороны базы кто-то не побежал даже — помчался с совершенно нечеловеческой скоростью. Гокудера не успел что-либо предпринять, только выдохнул восторженно:

— Ты это видел?

— Уходим, — буркнул Сквало. — Этот чувак всех переполошил, нам сейчас тут ловить нечего. 

Гокудера молчал всю дорогу и, только когда припарковались у гостиницы, настойчиво переспросил:

— Сквало, ты же видел его? Ну согласись, явно что-то сверхъестественное!

— Иллюзия, — рявкнул Сквало. — Иллюзия, я сказал! И ничего больше.

Он развернулся и пошел к гостинице, а Гокудера смотрел ему вслед зло и растерянно.

Поднявшись к себе, он долго курил у открытого окна, ежась от холода. С чего вообще решил, что Сквало его поддерживает? Он же с самого начала дал понять, что не верит ни в привидений, ни в карлика; разве что военным не очень доверяет. Но почему-то казалось, что его все же можно убедить. Что он отнесся к Гокудере и его идеям с пониманием. На словах не соглашался, но по делам иначе выходило. С ним было легко, настолько, что Гокудера успел привыкнуть. И к взглядам его, заинтересованным и совсем не дружеским, щекотным — тоже. 

Ну и хрен с ним. Дальше придется самому, как обычно.

— Я докажу тебе, — произнес Гокудера, затушив очередную сигарету в переполненной пепельнице. — Сам все сделаю, без твоей помощи, и докажу.

Утром он сел за список допуска на базу.

Рядом с перечнем имен шли данные, коротко — дата рождения, чин... и дата смерти. Гокудера промотал список до конца и прикурил, озадаченно качая головой. Все мертвы. Дата смерти — октябрь восемьдесят первого. Все погибли во время того землетрясения, ну или через пару дней после него. Неудивительно — тогда жертв по округу было много. Ладно. Можно пойти непрямым путем. В конце концов, у погибших могла быть семья. Гокудера снова отмотал лист вверх, к началу таблички, и начал вчитываться уже внимательнее. Холост. Холост. Разведен... а это что такое? Опечатка? Ну не может же быть военному пять лет? Вольнонаемному, точнее. Маури Алесси, пять лет. А строчкой ниже — Маури Николо, вдовец. Отец? Похоже на то. И тоже вольнонаемный. И фамилия знакомая какая-то. Свернув документ со списком допуска, Гокудера открыл свою папку, пробил поиском. Так и есть. Маури, химик. Писал статьи о влиянии химических элементов на мозг человека. Мелькали обвинения в том, что он ставил опыты на студентах в университете, в котором преподавал. Ничего доказать не удалось, но из университета он уволился и пропал. Вот куда пропал, выходит. Химик. Одно к одному. Значит, какой-то газ, и выход его наверняка завалило после землетрясения. А как им смогли надышаться трое дураков, устроивших потом шоу в магазинчике?

Придется предпринять еще одну попытку влезть на базу. На этот раз в одиночку.


	6. Chapter 6

Дружок Тито нашелся в морге. Почти нашелся. Когда Сквало немного оскалился на тамошнего служащего, плешивого толстячка, тот признался, что был тут труп с документами на имя Клаудио Рубино. Но вчера его забрали военные. Больше так ничего и не сказал.

— Ты их боишься больше чем меня? — искренне удивился Сквало.

— Не их, — поспешно затряс головой толстяк и забормотал молитву.

Сквало сплюнул.

— Одни психи кругом.

Он сбежал по ступеням, на ходу накидывая капюшон — дождь снова лил. Сев в машину, едва не произнес по привычке «и не смотри на меня так, мало ли, зачем военным труп наркоши» и осекся, зло стукнув кулаком по рулевому колесу. Гокудера Хаято, как ни крути, был единственным хорошим моментом в этом напрочь неудачном деле. И смотреть на него, когда он рассказывал о привидениях и прочих ерундовинах, было приятно. Бывает ли у него еще хоть когда-то такое живое лицо, притягательное настолько, что хочется коснуться? Возможности проверить не было, да и вряд ли будет. Сквало невольно дернул головой и повернул ключ зажигания. 

Раз труп Рубино увезли военные, то надо все же к ним наведаться.

Пока Сквало петлял по узкой дороге, дождь затих. Поставив машину, он огляделся и прикинул, откуда удобнее будет заходить. На базе было на удивление тихо и темно, только мерно гудели моторы заведенных машин. А когда Сквало, матерясь и оскальзываясь, пошел в сторону базы, ворота ее широко распахнулись, пропуская два грузовика. Машины медленно скатились к дороге, а ворота так и оставили стоять распахнутыми. Сквало задумчиво посмотрел грузовикам вслед — гнаться за ними и устраивать бойню ради трупа Рубино? Проблемы с военными из-за такой мелочи? Он уже собрался назад, к машине, когда заметил невдалеке в отблеске фар, отраженном мокрым асфальтом, движение. Кто-то прятался за валуном, буквально в сотне метров от базы. 

— Я знаю тебя, — прохрипел голос из-за камня. — Видел в городе. Ты искал Шального, Долговязого и Чудака... То есть Тито, Клаудио и Стефано. Помоги мне, а я помогу тебе.

— Чем ты мне поможешь? — Сквало подошел ближе и присел на корточки. Голос не обманул — перед ним был дряхлый старик, но Сквало все равно привычно нащупал в кармане нож. Оружие успокаивало.

— Я знаю, что с ним случилось. Почему они стали такими. Мы стали.

— Тебя не было в магазине.

— Стоял на стреме. Как и в тот раз, когда на базу влезли. Как и всегда, — старик раскашлялся.

— Зачем им дряхлый дед?

— Когда мы пришли сюда, я еще не был дряхлым... Мне всего восемнадцать, хотя ты не поверишь, наверное… Мы решили покурить тут травки. Поспорили, что не испугаемся этого места и привидений. Нашли полуразваленное здание. Я на входе остался, а пацаны пошли внутрь. Там игрушки еще какие-то валялись детские. Камни, куски дерева — я смотрел от двери. Шальной сказал, что если немного подвинуть этот хлам, то сидеть будет удобнее. Они там начали толкать плиту какую-то... Кажется, она неровно стояла и съехала, чуть не попала Чудаку, ну, Стефано по ноге. И в этот момент раздался «пуф», вот как петарда, но тише…. И Стефано вдруг сказал — а я могу показать вам кино. Чувствую, что могу. Я хотел засмеяться и сказать — эй, Чудак, да вы же не курили еще. Но вдруг понял, что он и правда может. И я почувствовал, что тоже могу. Не кино, другое. Быстро перемещаться. И сил столько… Почувствовал себя богом…И пацаны тоже… Нам казалось, мы сейчас изменим этот мир.

— И вы начали с того, что ограбили торговую лавку.

Дед засмеялся, смех его перешел в надрывный кашель, и Сквало ждал, пока он отдышится и снова заговорит.

— Глупо, да? — старик запрокинул голову, уперся ею в камень. — А спустя несколько дней мы почувствовали сразу две вещи. Силы постепенно уходят— это первое. И нам надо сюда, снова— это второе. Здесь нам станет легче. Как подзарядка, понимаешь? Но попасть на базу мы не смогли. Сперва засомневались, стоит ли. А потом стало поздно — тут были военные, а мы на глазах дряхлели... Помоги мне. Мне надо туда. А сам я уже не дойду. Я видел тут призраки Чудака и Долговязого пару дней назад. А теперь и их нет. И знаешь... Я даже уже не чувствую, что меня туда тянет. Наверное, это плохой признак. Но если дойду, я думаю, нет, уверен...

Старик попытался встать и снова обессиленно плюхнулся в грязь.

Сквало посмотрел на базу — тихо и пусто. А раз так, то наверняка газа там больше нет — военные не оставили бы его без присмотра.

Труп Рубино и, наверняка, труп Чудака Стефано удалялись в военных фургонах, и догонять их Сквало не видел смысла.

— Прости, — сказал Сквало, поднимаясь, — я не могу тебе помочь. Надеюсь, твой призрак не будет преследовать меня слишком долго.

Он решил спуститься вниз по дороге — раз на базе никого нет, то можно по крайней мере идти по асфальту, а не скользить по склону. Шагнув на дорогу, Сквало краем глаза заметил что-то с другой стороны базы. Машину, ярко-красную «мазду». Номеров издали видно не было, но и не видя их, Сквало был уверен, что это машина Гокудеры — кого бы еще принесло сюда в такое время? В машине никого не оказалось.

Хорошо, если Гокудера прибыл сюда, когда военные уже уехали. А если нет? А если его поймали? 

Сквало побежал наверх, к базе, оборачиваясь на ходу и пытаясь разглядеть в развалинах какое-нибудь движение.

Десять минут на поиски — решил он для себя. Если за десять не найдет — в погоню за фургонами.

Рубино и Стефано, конечно, не стоили проблем с военными. 

Гокудера стоил.


	7. Chapter 7

Машину пришлось ставить недалеко от базы: чертов дождь стеной. Гокудера надел противогаз, накинул целлофановый плащ с капюшоном, взял в руки портативный фонарик — авось в темноте сойдет за своего, если никто не будет присматриваться. В кармане, надежно упакованный в непроницаемый пакет, лежал фотоаппарат. Надо было бы и сигареты туда сунуть, — запоздало сообразил Гокудера, запихивая пачку в задний карман. 

Стену он перелез в том месте, которое прошлый раз присмотрели со Сквало — кусок кладки там почти обвалился. Пока все шло хорошо: никто не патрулировал с этой стороны, и, похоже, его проникновения не заметили. Слышны были чьи-то шаги и, странное дело, голоса. Высунувшись из-за кучи камней, служившей ему укрытием, Гокудера осмотрелся. У ворот стояли два грузовичка, возле одного из них топтались несколько человек, в плащах с капюшонами, в темноте не отличимыми от его. Вот только противогазов на них не было.

— Поторопись там, — крикнул один из них куда-то в темноту. — Задолбались уже тут.

В дальней стороне мелькнул свет от фонаря.

— Да иду уже, иду.

— И так из-за твоей дури тут на час больше проторчали. Начальство еще когда смоталось.

— Но там точно вчера был карлик, я вам говорю!

— Ой, да хватит уже. 

— Ладно, ладно. Поехали. 

Гокудера стянул с себя противогаз и едва сдержался, чтобы не долбануть им о стену. Начальство, кем бы там оно ни было, уехало, рядовые тоже уезжают. Все, опоздал, ловить тут нечего, наверняка вывезли что могли. 

Но карлик... И Гокудера, прижавшись к стене, дождался, пока машины выедут с территории, а после осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, пошел в ту сторону, где видел свет фонаря. Подумав, он достал коробочку и выпустил Ури — привидения ведь должны бояться кошек?

Остатки того, что некогда было небольшим домом, выглядели крайне ненадежно. Неосторожный шаг — и стены сложатся, погребая под собой. Гокудера, чертыхнувшись, включил фонарь и аккуратно, еле дыша, пошел вовнутрь. Одна из комнат выглядела так, как будто в ней недавно что-то искали, перетаскивали с места на место обломки плит — в пыли виднелись свежие следы. Листы бумаги кто-то, похоже, сгреб в кучу ногой — на одном из листов остался след от ботинка. Гокудера пошевелил их, рассматривая — они были испещрены детскими каракулями. Рядом валялся плюшевый щенок, лишившийся лапы. Видимо, эта комната когда-то была детской, а значит, этот домик занимал Маури Николо с сыном — то, что надо. А Ури, зараза, уже удрала куда-то... Вот и верь хоть кому-то, вечно в решающий момент остаешься один. Задумавшись, Гокудера глянул на один из листков. Потряс его, стряхивая пыль. Развернул еще один, положил рядом. И рассмеялся.

Детские каракули, как же. Шифрованное письмо.

Гокудера торопливо разложил листы по полу. Части наверняка не хватало, еще примерно половина прорвалась, затерлась от времени; но и так немало. Шифр простенький — Маури, похоже, понадеялся на то, что детские наивные рисунки чужого внимания не привлекут, и оказался прав. Гокудера и сам чуть не прошел мимо — а ведь у самого имелся тайный шифр. Он сел на пол и увлекся расшифровкой.

«Газ не удается воспроизвести искусственно» — единственная понятная фраза на целый лист, плохо.

«Боюсь, мои исследования спрячут и не дадут мне с ними работать», дальше выцветший от солнца кусок. А вот тут должно было поместиться побольше, отлично.

«Мыши получают сверхъестественные способности, но быстро дохнут. После их смерти визуально фиксируются светящиеся объекты. Их тем дольше видно, чем больше воздуха они получали. Молодняк держится дольше старых. Копировать образцы опасно, следят. Создам свой. Объект достаточно молод, могу отслеживать влияния. И у меня его не отнимут, слишком сложно забрать сына у отца».

Гокудера дрожащей рукой отложил лист в сторону и закурил. Не карлик. Это ребенок. Сукин сын Маури ставил эксперименты на собственном сыне — и, похоже, достаточно успешные, раз его видели после землетрясения, и видели не один раз. Выходит, остался какой-то источник газа — не сильный, раз его не нашли военные, но достаточный, чтобы поддерживать свечение? Энергию? Чтобы Маури-младший продолжал свою жизнь после жизни столько лет. А потом этот источник нашли три идиота. Так что история Мессинского карлика закончилась — жизнью это все же назвать не получалось.

Снаружи послышались торопливые шаги. Гокудера напрягся.

— Эй, — рявкнул знакомый голос. — Ты здесь?

— Здесь, — ответил Гокудера. Поднялся, посветил фонариком. — На свет иди.

— Что ты тут рассчитываешь найти? — Сквало огляделся по сторонам. — Хлам один.

— Кое-что нашел. Записи об экспериментах.

— Даже так? — Сквало усмехнулся, потом посмотрел Гокудере за плечо, на второй выход. — Знаешь, пока мы опять не разругались… Мне понравилось с тобой работать. И у тебя пыль на щеке. Вот тут.

Сквало провел живой рукой в перчатке ему по скуле, запустил пальцы в волосы, и прижался губами к губам.

Все это вышло так неожиданно, что Гокудера ответил на поцелуй.

***

Очень хорошо, что Гокудера целовался как и большинство людей — закрыв глаза. Потому что чуть левее него, на пороге, сидела его кошка. А рядом с ней ребенок лет пяти, которому совершенно нечего делать на заброшенной базе. 

И еще этот ребенок немного светился, и через него видно было стену с осыпавшейся штукатуркой. Он тихо таял, растворяясь в воздухе под двумя ошалелыми взглядами — кошки и Сквало.

Пока ребенок не растаял до конца, Сквало не прекращал поцелуй.

А потом продолжил уже для собственного удовольствия.


End file.
